


Can I have this dance

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: 9-11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chapter written by Hunter470, thank you for inspiring this two shot, I was reading your story while listening to a fan video of mcdanno called secret love song.

After saying goodbye to Catherine and thanking her for helping him get revenge against those who were responsible for Joe's death, Catherine tells Steve to go home to Danny and let him comfort you like you need.

Steve watched Catherine leave and then he headed to the truck where Junior was waiting, Steve gets into the truck where Junior tells Steve that Danny is at the house and I promised him I would stay at his house for the night.

After dropping Junior off at Danny's place where he can have the house all to himself, plus Junior can have Tani come over and watch a movie and order pizza, Junior knows that Danny and Steve need time and space so they can talk and reconnect with each other.

It's 2am when Steve drives home then he pulls his truck into the driveway where he parks next to Danny's beloved car then Steve takes a moment to relax finally realizing how truly exhausted he is, watching the faint lights dancing around in side his house which means Danny has a plan for them, Steve gets out of the truck and locks it then walks up to his house walks inside the house where he finds Danny sound asleep on the couch while watching a movie.

Steve stood there for a moment and watches Danny sleep then he drops his bags by the stairs then moves over to the couch and crawls behind Danny slipping an arm under Danny's shoulder and his other arm around Danny's waist now getting comfortable, Steve burries his face in Danny's neck

Danny starts stirring around in his sleep Steve tightens his arms around him pulling Danny deeper into his arms whispering shshsh I am home I am save just sleep I will keep you save baby Danny switches on to his other side burring his face in Steve's chest.

Steve pulls Danny on top of him as Steve lays flat on his back on the couch Danny's head was on pillowed on Steve's shoulder then Steve turns his head brushing his lips against Danny's forehead. 

Steve was thinking about what Catherine said and so he just laid there on the couch holding Danny who was starting to have another nightmare but this he screams for Steve begging him not to leave him begging Steve to hold on Steve tightens his arms around Danny pressing Danny's face into his neck whispering into Danny's ear shshsh baby I right here I have you I am okay baby then Danny wraps his arms around Steve crying into his neck. 

Steve realizes that Danny was crying so he rubs his back letting Danny know I am here and I have you baby then Danny looks up and sees Steve is alive and crys even more Steve pulls Danny deeper and deeper into his arms.

Danny tells Steve about the dreams about losing him then Steve tells Danny I am okay and don't worry Danny kisses Steve's neck then Steve tells Danny everything about joe his murder Catherine Junior Harry helping him get revenge then Catherine tells him to go home Danny.

Steve sits up taking Danny with him them he stands up helping Danny stand up too then they head up stairs to Steve's bedroom, where Steve sees that his bed was made and laundry was done, Steve looks at Danny who looks down and says I wanted to make sure everything was clean to for you, Steve kisses Danny on the forehead.

Danny smiled at Steve kissing him on the head then Steve pulls Danny into his arms then Steve burries his face in Danny's neck as they softly slow dance in his room. Steve holds Danny close realizing just how much he loves Danny then with out thinking, Steve kisses Danny on the lips and in the next second clothes are being torn off as the pair making their way to the bed soon their crashing on to the bed where they make love for the first time.

Several hours later, Steve wakes up to see Danny sound asleep with his head on Steve's chest and a hand resting over Steve's heart, a smile on Steve's lips as he watches Danny sleep and realizes just how important Danny truly no is to him after losing Joe Danny is his life his heart his soul and now when the time is right Steve plans to ask Danny to marry him cause Steve wants forever with Danny. Danny wakes up all warm and looks up to see Steve sound asleep a smile on his lips then Danny leans up and brushes his across Steve's jaw his chin his cheek then his lips Steve wraps his arms around Danny trapping Danny against his chest before deepening the kiss and soon the pair is making love. The newly couple spends the rest of the morning in bed getting to know each other sexually and getting to know each other in a romantic setting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9x23

Steve has invited the whole team over for a family BBQ, Mary is helping get the food ready, there was so much food, Renee and Lou came over early to help with the food, Tani and Junior were out back relaxing on the lounge chairs, grace and will were in the water having fun, Jerry and Adam were helping Steve get the grille working, Danny was asleep upstairs in Steve's room and his bed, Charlie was sitting on the couch reading his book waiting for Danny to come back down stairs, 

Steve come inside to go change clothes since ones he was wearing now were dirty Steve stops when he sees Charlie on the couch reading then 

" Hey buddy where is your father " Steve says as he moves closer to the couch

" Dad's upstairs said he was going to see if you have any meds to get rid of his headache but he hasn't come back down yet " Charlie says as he looks up at his uncle

" Go wash your hands then ask Renee if you can have some veggies since dinner won't be for awhile while I go check on your dad " Steve said as he made his way to the stairs.

Steve went upstairs to check on what could be keeping Danny, Steve enters his room but stops when he sees Danny laying a cross his bed sound asleep.

Steve comes into the room, goes over to his dresser grabs a new shirt and cargo shorts then heads into the bathroom where he changes into them.

Steve then opens his medicine cabinet above the sink and grabs to Advils and a glass of water then returns to bedroom where he sees Danny is now laying on the right side of the bed closest to the bathroom, Steve walks over to the bed sets the glass and the pills down on the table.

Steve then turns his attention to the man in his bed Steve kneels down next to the bed places a hand on the side of Danny's face then Danny stirs and groans cause his head still hurts then he opens his eyes and 

" I came up here to get Advil or something but I got dizzy sat down on your bed for moment but I laid down soon I was asleep sorry " Danny said as he looked at Steve who only had concern in his eyes 

" Nothing to be sorry for Danny I was concerned when Charlie said you were up here and haven't come back down yet " Steve said as he rubbed Danny's cheek

Danny leans into Steve's touch as he closes his eyes again then Steve gets up kisses Danny on the head tells him to rest I will come get you when dinner is ready.

Danny snuggles deeper into the bed and goes back to sleep Steve leaves the room and goes back down stairs where he sees will Grace and Charlie are all eating veggies and watching a movie then Steve kisses Grace and Charlie on the head telling them that Danno is sick and not to bother him.

A couple of hours later, Charlie goes upstairs to get Danny for dinner, Charlie walks in sees Danny is still asleep then Charlie crawls up on the bed and lays down next to Danny who wraps his arms around his son and both of them fall asleep, after awhile when Charlie doesn't come back, Grace goes upstairs to check on them but when she enters Steve's room her heart melts as she looks at her dad and brother asleep on the bed Grace remembers doing this when she was little a smile on her lips as she crawls on the bed and takes the spot next to Charlie then Danny feels her presents and opens his eyes lays his hand on her face and 

" You and your brother are my everything I love you both so much you are my beautiful amazing daughter who I am so proud of plus you taught me how to be a father and being your dad is the best gift ever I am glad I followed you here baby girl " Danny said in a soft whisper 

" Thank you for showing me what a real man is a real father is cause you have always saved me always been there for me and you showed me how to really love someone " Grace said as she looks at her dad who is her everything

" Would you be ok with me adding uncle Steve to our family as more than your uncle " Danny asked not sure how she would react 

" Of course he loves us but more importantly he loves you Danno that's all we want and I think it's time for you and Steve to make us all a real family ask him to marry us " Grace said as both her and now awake Charlie looked at him

" So you are ok with this " Danny asked as he looked at his two children who were smiling at him.

Grace jumped up off the bed ran down stairs ran past everyone who was wondering what happened Grace came back inside from getting whatever she went to get out of the car.

Grace again ran past everyone flew up the stairs and jumped back on the bed handing Danny the little box Danny opens it sees it's the perfect ring he bought for Steve then 

" How did you find this I hide it so well " Danny asked as he looked at his daughter

" I know you too well dad " Grace said as she stood up and Charlie jumped on her back 

Danny and Grace with Charlie on her back came back down stairs with smiles on their faces.

Danny drags Steve outside down to the beach where they could talk. Grace with Charlie still on her back went to the porch and was smiling as she watched them.

Steve looked at Danny so confused as to what is going on with him then

" Tonight I was upstairs talking to my kids and I realized that something was missing it was you Steve I am so in love with you my heart is forever yours I realized that I could never give Rachel what she wants cause I already have it with you you are there for the good times and bad times you have seen me at my worst and at my best you love my children like they are your own you are our home and you are my best friend and I want you to be apart of our family always will you marry me " Danny says as he gets down on one knee 

Everyone was watching and waiting for Steve's reaction and answer 

Steve just stood there shocked and didn't know what to say Danny was beginning to get scared moments went by still no answer Danny got up off his knee and walked away not saying anything to anyone Grace and Charlie followed their heartbroken father to the car and they left.

Everyone stood there in shock as they watched a broken Danny leave with his kids then they look back at Steve who was on his knees face burried in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Over the next few days, Danny did everything he could think of to avoid Steve, if it wasn't work related Danny avoided Steve, Everytime Steve called it went to voicemail, every text went unanswered, Danny barely talked to the team then after more than a week of avoid Steve, Danny called the governor and asked for a couple of weeks off and of course she agreed to it. 

One night, Danny was sitting on the couch when Grace came down stairs to see her sad and broken dad just sitting on the couch staring at the ring Grace walks over and hugs him then 

" Remember that father/ daughter trip you wanted to go on let's go now " Grace said as she looks at her dad 

Then they both go upstairs and pack up for the trip then Danny leaves his badge gun and phone on the coffee table and leaves with Grace for a father and daughter trip.

Danny calls Rachel and tells her that grace and he were going on a trip together and will be back in two weeks Rachel said okay have fun they hang up and head out on the road.

Grace texts Will and tells him that she and Danny are ok leaving for two weeks and she will text him when they get were they are going. Will says okay have fun Grace tells will not to tell anyone where they are he says ok.

The next day, Steve arrives early in hopes of getting Danny to talk to him but a call from the governor let's him know that Danny won't be here for a couple of weeks and it's his fault that Danny is sad and broken.

Steve drove over to Danny's house but finds it empty and dark but Steve uses the key Danny gave him to see what is going on on but Steve didn't get far cause he saw Danny's gun badge and phone on the table Steve sank to the floor and just started stared at them.

As the days went by, Steve started to lose his mind he was yelling at the team showing up early and leaving late at night, Steve was losing hope that he would get another chance with Danny, Steve texted Grace then 

I know I messed up but he threw me off when he asked me to marry him but Grace I love Danny so much I need him to that you Charlie and Danny are my everything my home my life changed the day I met Danny I finally got my wish the day I met you and then Charlie. Please let me know when you are coming home.

We will be home on Friday, it's Wednesday so make sure you make it up to him or I won't forgive you ever 

Steve got to planning the surprise, over the next two days Steve got everything set up for Danny's surprise.

On Friday afternoon, Steve spent time getting everything ready, Steve went home to get ready for the night, Steve showered then got dressed in a black dress pants with a dark blue shirt with a few buttons open then he put on the black suit jacket.

Danny walked into his house set the bags down then walked over to the couch sat down but stopped when he saw a piece of paper with his name on it then Danny walked over picked it up then read it and 

Danny

On your bed is the suit I love seeing you in, get ready by 8 cause a limo will be there so please be ready I know I messed up but I want to make it up to you so please let me.

Danny looked at the clock saw it was 6:45 he still had time to get ready, after taking a shower, Danny got ready in a dark blue dress pants and a light blue shirt, Danny brushed his teeth and did his hair, put on some after shave, then went into the living room where he saw the limo was here. Danny grabbed his phone and jacket left the house stepped into the limo.

The ride was a little nerve racking but it went away when he saw the limo pulling up to Steve's. Danny got out of the limo and followed the rose petals all the way to the back of the house, down the beach where Steve stood in a big heart shape with lights all around him.

Danny stood there watching Steve for a moment he looked so gorgeous in his suit but the smile Steve gave Danny made Danny melt then Danny walked down to Steve who looked so good then Steve kissed Danny on the lips the moment he was standing in front of him then 

" Danny I have been so lost without you these past two weeks I realized that I almost lost everything that matters most to me you see I have always wanted to be apart of a family to have them love me and never leave me I have found that with you and your kids I love you I am so in love with you baby that I can't see my life without you in it you are my everything you have shown me that by everything you do by loving me by never leaving everyone has left me but you you stayed to clear my name you came after in Afghanistan and I would and will always move heaven and Earth for you so Danny will you marry me " Steve gets down on one knee opening the ring box

Danny looks at the ring then at Steve who is smiling at him then 

" Yes a million times yes " Danny says as Steve slips the ring on then stands up kisses Danny.

They hear screaming and excited kids they look up and see their friends and family all standing there then they see Grace and Charlie running down to them and both jumping on them, grace in Steve's arms while Charlie is in Danny's arms.

The rest of the night was full over happiness, pictures were taken but the best picture was the one of Grace up on Steve's back, Charlie up on Danny's back as the two shared a sweet kiss, Steve and Danny realized just how much love they have around them.

In another part of the world, a phone beeps and the person opens the message and reads forever taken by them then they saw the family pic tears running down her face as she finally knew Steve would never hers again and that he has what he has always wanted a family.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4am said the clock on the bedside table, Grace went to bed at 10 but spent hours tossing and turning, so Grace threw off the covers then got out of bed, walked out of her room went down stairs and out side.

Grace sat down on the sand and watched the waves crash on the sand thinking about Will, she had a hard time sleeping after her date with Will, they got into a huge fight over him flirting with the waitress while they were out on a date. Grace felt like the friend not the girlfriend and this made her sad.

Steve woke up with a start but relaxed a second later then he looked down with a smile and saw Danny his Danny sound asleep with his head resting on his shoulder, a hand on his chest and a leg between Steve's legs, Steve looked at the hand resting on his chest a smile on his lips as he saw the beloved silver gold wedding band that Steve placed there the night they got married, Danny has always been there for Steve and now Steve has his own family, a husband who Steve is so in love with, a son who makes Steve feel like a super hero, and a daughter who he loves so much cause she made Steve feel like a real father.

Steve kissed Danny on the head while Danny burried himself deeper into Steve's arms, Steve gently untangled himself and got out of bed, walked over to the window to let the cool breeze in but stopped when he saw Grace sitting on the beach.

After quickly throwing on a pair of sweats and a tank top, Steve went down stairs and out side to his private beach. 

Steve walked down to the beach, he placed a blanket around Grace then sat down next to her then Steve pulled her into his arms and 

" Shsh baby girl I am here " Steve said as he kissed her head while she cryed into his chest

" I think I am now the friend " Grace said as she pulled herself together but didn't pull away from the comfort Steve was giving her.

" Awww baby I am sorry " Steve said as he pulled Grace closer to him and hugged tighter.

" How did you know dad was it for you " Grace asked as she looked up at Steve

" That is easy I knew your dad was it when he punched me in the jaw and said your right I don't like you and soon it became my mission to get him to like me and be my friend and man did it take time and alot of work to get Danno to like me and to become my friend but the real moment I knew he was it for me was when I saw him with you watching Danno be a father made me want to show him he wasn't as alone on this island as he thought that I was here for him " Steve said as he thought back on the day he met Danny.

Grace smiled at Steve who has been a great step father to her and Charlie but was so sweet and kind to their father. Steve was there for Danny after learning that Charlie was his son and that he was very sick. Steve was at Danny's side for the transplant and was there taking care of Danny after the transplant, then Steve was uncle Steve to Charlie but then soon Steve and Danny were more than best friends and partners.

Steve and Grace sat there talking about life love happiness when Steve felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck a soft kiss to his neck Steve leans back a hand cups the side of Danny's face drawing him closer and then Steve kisses Danny in a soft and sweet kiss a moment later they pulled apart Steve rests his head against Danny's whispering I love you

Grace sat there watching just how in love her Danno was with Steve who was just as much in love with him, Grace saw that not only did Steve love Danno but he loves both her and Charlie just as much as Danny did.

Soon the three of them hear Charlie running for them jumping into Steve's waiting arms. Danny pulls Grace into his arms kissed her on the head whispering I am so proud of the young lady that you are Grace burried her face in her father's chest.

Danny stands up helps grace up then Steve and Charlie they walk back to the house as a family and Grace realized that she doesn't have to be in relationship to feel loved cause she has three guys who love her more than life and for now that's all she needs.


End file.
